LittleD
by Magick
Summary: ok, this is an idea I got after reading the Little Pilots series credit at end of ficcie think, a chibi duo, how on earth can anyone say no? 1x2 3x4...my first!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, they belong to bandai and all the other companies and people that brought it to the viewers  
  
Duo: uh oh.... I knew something bad would happen after you read that little pilots series  
Magic: hey well, it's a good idea!  
Ken: *evil laugh* have fun Duo..at least she didn't kill you  
Duo: not much of a comfort Ichijouji  
Magic: ok, this is my VERY FIRST attempt at anything directly shounen-ai, so feedback would be greatly appreciated, if you don't, I'll sik my mental muses on you, ne?  
  
---+---  
  
A bright light filtered through the dingy windows of the safehouse the pilots were staying in. Set back in the woods, it provided excellent protection from any spying eyes. It wasen't much to look at, an abandoned shack on the outside, and the inside wasen't much better. No furniture, save for the sleeping bags the four pilots had brough with them. The oven hardly worked, and the only warmth was from the smoky fireplace in the corner of the dark livingroom. Hardly an oasis, but it was safe, andthat's all any of them cared about at the moment. After a risky and dangerous escape from a nearby Oz base, it left the young pilots weary and sore, and more than a little irritable. Duo had been remarkably quiet the last few days, and his companions thought better than to ask, and just enjoyed the rare peace and quiet.   
  
Quatre sat in the kitchen, fiddling with the oven, and trying to get it to light, while Trowa sat on the floor nearby and sifted through a thick manilla envelope of reports and quidelines for their current mission, which was rather simple, just stay out of sight for a few days, there should be enough food until then in the storage shed, luckily for them. Heero sat in sullen silence, typing at his laptop in earnest, and deleting their profiles from the bases computer system, leaving no trace that any of them hd ever been there in the first place. Despite the late hour, Duo was still sitting in the room he shared with Quatre, and would allow nobody to enter, under any circumstances. "Quatre, matches in your room." Trowa suggested quietly, giving the blonde an ide of how to light the finicky old stove. Quatre's eyes lit up and he smiled, running up the short, dusty, and cracked staircase to the second floor of the little shack.   
  
The blonde Arabian pressed his ear to the door, before knocking lightly. "Go away!" came the annoyed voice from the other sie, sounding very agitated and worried. Quatre pressed his hand ot his chest, feeling the faint flutter of pain from the Space heart. "Duo, please let me in." he said in a calming oice, opening the door a fraction of an ich, setting the little dust mites into a flurry. Duo sat on the edge of his bedrool, staring down at a small box in his hands, glowing faintly red in the dim light of the room. Even the sunlight could not get through the thick layer of dirt on the windows. Duo was so absorbed in the little machine, that he didn't even notice Quatre enter, until he heard the small, shocked hiss from behind him. "I told you not to come in!" he said, his voice cracking with a very nervous, upset twinge. Quatre just stared at the numbers on the little screen. "Duo...please tell me that isn't that I think it is." Quatre said worridly, looking from the machine to the boy's violet eyes. Duo just shook his head, "Well, yeah, it is, I didn't want you guys to know Itook it from the lab." He said, tucking the little machine into his dufflebag. "Does Heero know?" Quatre asked, sitting down beside his best friend, unable to get the image of the little numbers out of his head, and knowing, thanks to his sister the doctor, what Duo had stolen was a carry-case, for the new drug the Oz corporation had been testing.   
  
"Dr J told me to take it, and test it one someone." Duo said after a moment, tapping the little box in frustration, "But I'm just going to use it on myself, I mean, I can't really stick someone else with a needle, and inject them with this stuff, who knows if it works or not!" Quatre stared at him incredulously, as the braided pilot opened the box, revealing a little vial, and a sterile syringe. "Duo, don't..." he managed to squeak out, but it was too late, Duo had already injected himself witht he thin, purplish liquid. "Well, lessee if this youth formula really works!" he said with a grin, as Quatre just stared in morbid shock.   
"Duo, weren't you supposed to get HEERO to use that?" Quatre asked, as the thought suddenly popped, unbidden, into his mind. Duo wrinkled up his nose, rubbing the sore spot where the needle had gone in. "Yeah, but Q, I couldn't do that, it just wouldn't be right." Quatre looked away, shaking his head in disbelief, when he heard a strangled cry from Duo, and when he turned back, he stared down at the body of a wailing, newborn baby.  
  
Heero's keen ears picked up on the sound almost instantly, and he ran for the stairs, leaping up them two at a time. He rushed straight for the bedroom, and found Quatre sitting witht he babe in his arms, trying to stop the incessant screaming. "What is going on here!!??" he yelled angrily, his face turning about five shades of angry red. Duo looked up at him, his wide violet eyes filled with tears, as he reached his chubby arms for the short-haired Wing pilot. "Duo took the serum that Oz was working on, the one we stole!" Quatre said, nering hysteria. Heero noted the signs, and with a suffering groan, he scooped the baby into his arms. "Go tell Trowa." was all he said, in a no-nonsence voice that sent Quatre scurrying for the kitchen. "Duo no baka.." he said in annoyance, looking down at the now calm newborn in his arms. Duo looked up at him with adoring eyes, as he snuggled into the stern pilots chest trustingly.   
  
Once the situation had been explained to the normally silent Heavyarms pilot, and the baby was asleep, resting in a bed made of a sleepbag, folded over a few times, only then was Heero able to get a hold of Dr J and explain the situation. Unfortunatly for the older trio, the Dr had no ideas, and the best advice for the time being, was to go to the nearby town, and get some things for the baby, and wait until the serum was out of his body, hopefully then, he would return to normal. "Trowa should go." Heero said, once they were all gathered in the make-shift living room, "His face is in the news much less, it would be safer." Quatre said thoughtfully, as the tall, lanky boy grabbed the keys to the car and headed silently for the door. "What do I get?" he asked in his normal, soft voice, realizing he had no idea what a baby would need. "I'll go with you," Quatre said, jumping to his feet, and grabbing a light jacket off the the floor beside him. Trowa just nodded silently, and and the two boys left for town.  
  
The road to town was rocky, and it took nearly an hour to reach their destination. "Well, first, we need diapers," Quatre said in a knowledgeable voice. (A/N: he has 29 sisters, you'd think he'd be around kids at least once!) A curly haired young girl came up to them, smiling, "Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully. Quatre looked at her nametag, giving her his best 'Winner smile'.  
"Yes, we would like to know where the baby supplies are." he said kindly. The store was rather small, and so it didn't take long for the helpful young girl to show them to the right section. "Diapers, bottles, oooh, isn't this cute!?" Quatre said, dragging the silent boy behind him, as he tosses things into the cart happily, he held up a little, dark indigo sleeper. "Yeah, it is, Angel." trowa said, a smile tugging at his lips and he watched his love toss the clothes into the cart.  
  
Heero sat at the edge of the make-shift bed, watching the child sleep peacefully. "Baka.." he muttered under his breath, as the baby Duo opened his bright eyes and yawned, waving his little arms up at Heero. The dark-haired boy obliged, and lifted the child into his arms, wrapped in an old shirt of Quatre's that they had used for a sleeper. Duo snuggled against Heero's chest lovingly, the Wing pilot shook his head and watched the child fall asleep again. "Heero, we're back!" Quatre called from downstairs, Heero held Duo tight to his chest and walked carefully down the steep staircase. "Shhh.... he just fell asleep!" Heero said in a loud whisper, guesturing to the sleeping baby.  
"Sorry!" Quatre said, setting down the heavy shopping bags on the floor.   
  
Duo sucked hungrily on a bottle, still curled in heero's protective arms, and dressed in a little navy blue sleeper with feet. "He's so sweet.." Quatre said, and Trowa nodded his usual silence agreement. "It was stupid for him to take that serum." Heero said, but his voice lacked that characteristic razor-sharp edge. "Maybe so, but you can't say that it's hard not to love that child." Quatre said in a knowing voice, he to had noticed that Heero rarely, if ever, let Duo out of his arms. "Hn, Duo-chan will be back to normal soon." Heero said in a faintly annoyed tone, taking the empty bottle from the child. "Chan?" Trowa asked quietly, picking up on the familiar addition he used with his Angel's name rather often. Heero scowled and looked down at Duo, wrinkling up his nose and passing Duo quickly to the blonde Sandrock pilot. 'Diaper." was all he said, but his voice was cut off by a shrill scream when Duo left his arms. Quatre sighed and passed the babe back to heero, ceasing the shrieks almost immediatly. "Come on, Heero, I'll show you what to do." Quatre said, grabbing the diaper bag from the corner.  
  
"If only you were more like this when you get back to normal." Heero said quietly later that night, as he lay down on his sleeping bag, and pulling the half-asleep child close to his chest. Duo looked up at him and gave him a wide, innocent smile. "Ai shiteru.." Heero whispered quietly, kissing the baby's forehead lightly. "I shoo." Duo gurgled, giggling. Heero, suddenly awake, swept Duo closer and jumped up, laughing. Quatre looked up in surprise, and gave Trowa an amazed look. "He's figured it out." Trowa said softly, hugging his angel lovingly.  
  
Morning dawned bright, and cheerful. "Ughhhh....my head!" Duo groaned, streching out, but hitting a warm body beside his. Heero?! he though in shock, realizing he was still curled up tot he stoic pilot. The shift was enough to wake heero from his slumber, and her quickly jerked away from the now older Duo. The thin walls never did do anything to muffle sound, and soon the room was rather crowded as Quatre and Trowa dashed in to find out what was going on. "Duo, your big!" Quatre cried, and Duo held his hands over his aching head. "Wha..?" he groaned, looking at the triple shocked expressions of his fellow pilots.   
  
It didn't take long for the 4 boys to gather in the living room, and, as underfurnished as it was, there was a small tv and vcr in the corner. "This is what happened after you took that elixar." Quatre said quietly, and pushed a cassette into the vcr. Heero paled, not having realized that Quatre and trowa had been filming the entire charade. Duo watched, blushing, at the care Heero had given him as a child. What none of them knew, was that Quatre had left the camera on that night, right near the thin walls seperating the 2 bedrooms. Though it was black on the scrren, a faint audio could be heard. "Ai shiteru... i shoo!" came the voices faintly, and Duo looked, surprised, at Heero.   
"You... you love me?" he asked in shock, and heero just shrugged. Well, the blonde arabian pilot had had just about enough of this and he gave the boy a stern look. "Heero, you can lie to yourself, but Allah! don't lie to Duo." Heero, faintly shellshocked at the abrupt outburst, turned to Duo and nodded a fraction of an inch. The braided pilot's responce surprised everyone. "I love you to!" he said, and hugged the Wing pilot tightly.  
  
Dear Journal, I guess it worked. If it wasen't for that vid that Quatre had, i dunno if I ever would remember anything.... but today was the best day of my life, I finally told Heero the truth, and he loves me to. Maybe being a baby wasen't so bad after all.  
--Duo   
  
  
---+---  
  
ta daaa!! I took the idea for this story from the AWESOME series by Raihne Firehawk, and she deserves all the credit.   
Duo: ok, as your muse, that story was mentally weird!  
Ken: you got the guy though  
Duo: next time I'll get her to write YOU into a daiken as a kid *grumbles*  
Ken: eeep!  
Magic: oh geeeeez......  
  
feedback ppl, please??? 


End file.
